


You're One Of Us

by Clloud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, a little klancey, but not overly klancey, klance, ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clloud/pseuds/Clloud
Summary: Keith is angsty about being Galra, everyone is a little awkward about it. Lance however is attempting to be supportive. How is do summary??





	

Keith sat quietly on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest. He sat alone, staring out a window at the vast net of stars outside, each representing a different system, different planet, different life forms. He glanced down at the blade in his hands, examining the curvature, the edge, and the faintly glowing symbol etched into its surface. He had ran his hand over it so many times he could perfectly see it with his eyes closed. He could feel the subtle energy of it even while it sat dormant and unused.  
He had never known what to think of this blade, or how to feel about it. Receiving the answer to his questions hadn’t brought the clarity he had always hoped for. However, he still couldn’t resent the cool piece of metal he had held all his life. It hadn’t asked to be made. Neither had he. Learning the truth about his parents and his past felt almost like some joke, really. After all this time he had finally found a little family and his own stubborn goals have driven a wedge between them now that he was afraid couldn’t be fixed. He was one of them. A Galra. They all insisted they didn’t think less of him since learning he was part Galra, but he could see it in their eyes, in the difference in how they treated him. Most of all he saw in it Allura, who didn’t even try to hide her utter contempt for him now.

  
“Hey Buddy!” A cheerful voice startled him out of his thoughts. He instinctively hid the blade in his surprise. Lance stood next to him, that dumb smile on his face. He plopped down cross-legged to the right of Keith. “You don’t have to hide that thing anymore man,” he nudged Keith’s arm in a friendly manner, “We’re cool with your freaky Galra knife now.”  
Keith forced out an awkward laugh, glancing down at the blade and placing it to his left, out of Lance’s immediate reach. Lance immediately realized his mistake upon seeing the look on Keith’s face. That had been badly timed.

  
“Uh.. sorry, man…” He mumbled, looking down. “Just trying to lighten the mood, but the mood can remain perfectly unlightened if you want.” Keith shrugged, staring outside.

“I’m just having a bit of a shit time right now.”

“I know. Can I help at all?”

“Not really.”

“Alright.” Lance nodded, leaning back with his hands behind him and looking forward. The boys sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Do you ever think about your parents?” Keith asked softly, breaking the silence.

“All the damn time.” Lance’s voice was just above a whisper, staring out into the void in front of them.

“I don’t remember mine well. I vaguely remember my dad, but i don’t know anything really about my mom. Except I guess… yeah.”

“Yeah.” Lance echoed, looking up at him with a sympathetic smile on his face. “I just want you to know Keith… I’m here for you.” Keith was surprised by the statement, he blinked a few times before Lance continued on. “I’m sorry for us being… well, being assholes. The more I think about it the worse I feel to be honest. We’ve known you for such a long time and to suddenly question your loyalty to the team was so damn uncalled for. You’re one of us.”

“I…” Keith wasn’t sure what to say. Lance had somehow said the exact thing he needed to hear. “Thanks. It… means a lot, Lance.” His voice broke on his last word and tears started to well up in his eyes. “It means a lot.”

Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug, he couldn’t stand seeing people he cared about cry. Keith slowly wrapped his arms around Lance in return, still not quite used to hugs. He rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

“You’re really important to me, and to all of us. Voltron wouldn’t be Voltron without you.” Lance said. Keith smiled, pulling back and returning his hands to his lap.

“Literally, actually.” Keith responded, his smile getting a bit bigger while he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Lance blinked in surprise.

“Did you just make a joke? That wasn’t at my expense?? I can’t believe this.” Keith laughed quietly, a genuine laugh, and watched as lance stood up. “Well I was thinking about going and seeing what Hunk and Coran are cooking up, join me?” He extended his hand.

“Sounds like a plan.” Keith took the hand offered and stood up, taking a step towards the kitchen.

“Oh wait.” Lance said. Keith turned around to see Lance crouching. “You forgot your knife.” Lance stood and held the blade out for Keith to take, and Keith was pleasantly surprised at his lack of fear or reluctance to touch his “Freaky-Galra-Knife”. He took it and put in away in his belt, smiling. “Alright let’s go!” Lance grinned, heading down the hall with Keith just a step behind.


End file.
